Graft materials are known in the art. However, the current graft materials have certain disadvantages. First of all most graft materials are not self-expanding. In addition, the prosthesis will not typically need a radial crimping to give the prosthesis a shape, kink resistance or twist resistance. Current prostheses are not known to provide such a benefit. Naturally, it is desired to have a stronger, easier to construct device as compared to present prosthesis.
Further, it is desirable to have a graft, which does not need a stent placed at one or both ends of the graft, in order to firmly embed the graft into the lumen of the body. Further, naturally, it is desirable to have a device wherein the superelastic material does not protrude from the outside of the graft. In fact, it is most desirable to have a device where the wire is co-extensive with the textile or other material from which the graft is formed.